


His words over Mine

by 0Landonthestars0



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Dress Up, Hurt Peter, Identiy crisis, Jessica Jones Needs a Hug, Jessica and Tony bond, Jessica lives off of alcohol, Jessica tries to help Peter, Kilgrave is a fucked up person, Lollipops, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Matt somehow throws himself in the mix, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Kilgrave, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter has a addiction to suckers, Peter is 14, Peter is not going to be the same, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Recreational Drug Use, Richard Parker isn’t Peter’s real father, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, Underage Sex, bad habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Landonthestars0/pseuds/0Landonthestars0
Summary: Kilgrave meets Peter and is...charmed.





	1. The beginning

He was late again.

 

Huffing, he scaled the wall and jumped over it hoping that May wouldn't be mad at him for going to school late. It wasn't really his fault to begin with, he had just been testing ~~playing~~ with his newfound abilities. Ever since that visit to Oscorp and the radioactive spider weird things had started happening. First, he had almost knocked himself out by leaping out of his bed and hitting the _ceiling_ because of how loud his alarm had sounded. If that wasn't bad enough he ended up stuck plastered against it for what felt like an hour trying to block out the screeching ring that his _flipping phone was making_.

 

It didn't exactly help when his limbs started to peal one by one until he landed in a messed up version of a bridge. While it was cool he was kinda panicking throughout the whole thing so the usual amazement he had for his abilities were lost in the confusion it caused.

 

'But if it was someone else and I was watching them, it would seem awfully comical in how they slipped off the ceiling.' Peter thought wryly remembering the ~~un~~ manly scream he gave when he fell. Smiling at the memory he landed- and almost hit a man.

 

Biting back a curse (because Aunt May hated cursing and would scrub his mouth with soap again) he stumbled uncertainly on the sidewalk eyes widening as he opened his mouth to apologize but all that came out was, "Urghha..."

 

"What in the bloody hell was that?" A man in a suit demanded, British accent light yet noticeable. Looking at him Peter felt chills run down his spine as something in the back of his head started buzzing, feeling creeped out yet guilty for almost landing on the guy Peter just stared mouth opening and closing.

 

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" The stranger demanded irritation coating his voice. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties, his hair combed back and stubble surrounding lips that were currently turned down into a ugly sneer. 'Honestly he would look more attractive if he wasn't scowling' Peter thought mind drifting to how he was late to school, before his eyes widened again "Oh shit!"

 

The man raised a eyebrow seemingly unimpressed with the kid yet still looking irritated "Apologize for almost landing on me." he looked around then up to where Peter hopped from "Where did you come from anyway?"

 

Peter did as he told, words passing through his stiff lips "I'm sorry for almost landing on you sir."

 

"Well someone doesn't sound  _sorry_." 

 

He froze, not liking the way the man was looking at him. "I am sorry sir"

 

"That's better. Walk with me." with that the man started walking forward...in the opposite direction of the school. 

 

"I...I can't...I have school to go to..." Peter trailed off as his legs started moving on it's own and following the stranger. The man smirked at the next thing he said, "I'm already  _late..._ "

 

"So that's why you were bloody hopping around like a kangaroo with no regard to people walking." if possible he looked more interested "Don't think I don't remember you not answering my last question.  **Where** did you come from?"

 

Peter frowned, "I'm from Queens sir-"

 

"No not that! It's bloody obvious, what I meant is why did you jump from a place that high and how." the man demanded looking irritated again and  _oh._ Peter  _really_ needs to get out of here. He still didn't understand why his legs kept on moving even though he tried to stop, and no matter how much he kept his jaw locked it kept on opening and responding.

 

Wishing that he was in school already, and beating himself up for playing around earlier which caused him to be in this mess he spoke, voice scratchy "I was running late to school because I was messing around at home. So I decided to...go over the buildings...to get to school faster."

 

Now both of the mans eyebrows shot up, a look of surprise covering his face before he grinned, showing more teeth and giving himself a feral look " _Oh really?_ " he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Peter also jerked to a stop, swaying at how abrupt it was. "Do tell. Are you one of those misfits that like to do-what do you call it? Parkour, aren't you afraid that you'll slip and go splat on a sidewalk?" 

 

"Yes but my... _powers_...give me some safety" Peter gritted out panic starting to bloom in the pit of his stomach. He needed to leave.  ** _Now_**.

 

Heart racing he willed his legs to move back one step, and almost cried when it did (even though it was shaking). Willing his other leg to turn around, he gritted his teeth and started stumbling back in the direction he came from.

 

" _Hey. Where do you think your going?!_ " a hand shot out and grabbed his upper-arm yanking him back and around. Full on panicking now, Peter shook his arm out of his grasp and cradled it to him shaking with the desire to run. "I...I  _need to go._ This is  **bad**. My aunt..she...she's going to be mad!" he was shaking so bad that he thought he could feel his bones quivering along with it.

 

" **Stop**. _Never_ do that _again_. You hear me? Never walk away from me." the man spat out anger coloring his tone mouth pulled down in a ugly sneer. Peter felt his feet lock into place as his head started moving up and down "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, I will never walk away from you..."  his voice broke off at the end as his eyes started to feel hot as the terror of not being able to control his body set in.

 

The man look satisfied as he grinned again with  _too much teeth_. "Good. Now come along  _darling_. Let's start over with introductions this time. What's your name?"

 

His skin crawled when the man threw an arm over his shoulders, shivering he responded "Peter. Peter...Parker"

 

"Atta boy, you can call me Kilgrave."

 


	2. It's all my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewoooo! Sorry for the late update, I've been a little busy with school schmuck and it's been a tiring couple of weeks. Plus I've been trying to get used to the different environment of being away from home and starting college in the mainland (sweat-drops) aaaaannndd I had a surprising amount of inspiration (which is why you guys now have this chapter lol) after I finished one of my essays due for my class today. Anyway! Thank you to the people that took the time out of their day to read my fantasy-fic and leave kudos :)

When he was a kid he didn't have friends. Sad huh? 

 

But he was okay.

 

Did he mind? Honestly, yeah. But he never did anything about it to tell the truth. So why complain when he was perfectly - sometimes - fine with how things were.

 

And then...he finally had a  _friend_.

 

* * *

 

Hearing the familiar thrum of his heart beating and the labored breaths filling the air, Peter tried to calm himself as he gripped the seat rest in the passenger side of the car they had stolen. 

 

 _"Although technically I didn't steal it, that scary dude who calls himself 'Kilgrave' stole it. And who names a baby  Kilgrave anyway, it sounds way too demonic for  a child!"_ a voice in his head screamed, not noticing the way the seat rest was starting to bend. Stealing a quick look at the man he started to wonder  _"What is his real name anyway? And why is he taking me with him. WHY am I going with him?!"_ with that last thought the seat rest suddenly snapped off drawing the attention of both passengers in the car; a shocked look visible on their faces.

Peter froze his breath catching in the back of his throat as he stared at the object in his hands before slowly turning his head to look at Kilgrave who had suddenly grinned - white teeth flashing in the light "I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean do to it. I swear!" he choked out clutching onto the broken part tightly as terror bloomed in his chest. He didn't want to make him angry. He didn't want to see that  _damned smile_.

 

'CRACK' the sound echoed throughout the silent car, the feeling of dread and excitement - almost tangible in the stale air - rose higher as both faces: one pale and the other grinning looked at the broken pieces of the arm rest. 

 

Still clutched in Peter's right hand was the top part of the arm rest with 3/4 of the cushion hanging off of the jagged part that was split in half, the rest of the remains on the floor of the car. 

 

"Well aren't you a _strong_ fella." the man purred excitement clear in his voice as his eyes glittered with curiosity and...nostalgia? "Tell me. How strong are you?"

 

"I-I don't know" Peter stuttered dropping the ruined arm rest.

 

"Let me rephrase. How strong do  _you think_ you are?"

 

 Peter clenched his jaw, willing his lips to keep shut just like those times Flash would call him 'Penis' Parker and all he could do was walk away fuming in silence. Only to have his mind blank out as he faintly heard his voice respond "I'm not sure exactly. It started with little things: I accidentally tore off the doorknob, then I smashed my arm through a wall when I was running. But those are the less weird things that have happened to me."

 

If even possible, Kilgrave looked more interested "Oh really. How so? Explain these 'abilities' that you spoke of." 

 

Feeling himself blank out again his lips loosened "I can stick to things, like one time I jumped and stuck to my ceiling. But it took a while until I could 'unstick' myself." fighting through the cloudiness that his head was feeling Peter felt his lips starting to thin again as he regained his thoughts "I...I can also sense stuff? Like bad things that happen..."

 

Kilgrave parked the car on the side of the road a wave of excitement filling the air again. "How fascinating." he turned to look at Peter eyes glittering with unknown emotion again "What do you say we go for a walk and conduct a little experiment?" 

 

Dread started to pool in his stomach again as Peter turned burning eyes to his captor "Please no...I just want to go home.  _Please._ " he couldn't help the crack in his voice at the last word he said as his vision started to blur.

 

A tutting noise drew his attention back to the man as his face drew into a  ~~fake~~ comforting smile "Come now  _darling_ I'm not going to hurt you. You remind me too much of someone I dearly  _ **love**_. Now get up and out of the car. We're going for a walk."

 

Feeling his limbs freeze, Peter's hand jerked to the handle of the door to open it and stumble out of the car as his heart started to pound. Seeing Kilgrave smoothly get out on the other side with a grin - that still had _too much teeth!_ anger bloomed in his chest. After hours ( and holy shit! It's been hours) of being in this psycho's company and not having control of his body, the frustration and terror he had been feeling throughout the entire trip finally burst. 

 

His arm that was holding onto the car door whipped outward and away from his body as a attempt to ~~finally~~ gain control of his body again and to relieve some of the pent up frustrations that he was feeling. 

 

What he didn't expect was for the car door to literally  _rip itself off it's hinges,_ the car making a screeching noise as it followed the stronger weight that pulled it in another direction, and in his surprise Peter let go of the door halfway through pulling it which sent it  _flying a meter away_ before dropping to ground in a loud crash. 

 

Eyes widening the older man stared at the ruined car that was literally  _ripped_ apart then looked at the mangled car door lying a meter away from them, then to the boy he had taken a fancy in. A grin appeared on his face, feeling the familiar excitement bubble in the pit of his stomach he felt another emotion start to rise the longer he looked at the boy.

 

He was clearly shocked, 'Peter' looked as if he had seen a ghost with his pale face looking between his hand and the car before looking back to the door he had thrown. Amazement shining through in his gaze along with a nervousness that Kilgrave could never fathom having if he were to possess such 'powers' that this boy and  _she_ had. 

 

Striding over to him Kilgrave threw his arm around Peter relishing the surprisingly soft yet hard feel of the hidden muscles under the younger boys shoulders. Ignoring how he had tensed up the moment he touched him Kilgrave looked around and spotted a short and stocky man gaping at them in surprise, getting an idea he directed them in the direction of the man satisfied when Peter followed him with no intention of fighting.  _"Although."_ he thought glancing down at the younger  _"He does seem too surprised to do anything. It's obvious that he doesn't have control yet."_ filing that away in his head for later he stopped in front of the man, Peter following his lead gaze down and still looking at his hand.

 

"Well isn't this a series of unfortunate events hm?" Kilgrave hummed finally catching the attention of Peter whom looked up in confusion and upon seeing the man turned pasty white, a look of horror replacing the confusion. Feeling his muscles tense Kilgrave gripped his shoulders in a bruising grip as he saw how he was about to move away from him.

 

Feeling the urge to leap away he tried to turn not registering the blistering grip the older man had on his shoulders (that would probably bruise).

 

_**Never** _ **do that _again._ You hear me?  _Never walk away from me._**

 

His limbs locked in on itself, as he stopped trying to move away from  _him_. His face and eyes started to feel hot when he realized that he  ~~couldn't move~~.

 

The stocky man that had witnessed the incident with the car suddenly looked concerned, eyes flitting between both males feeling the underlining tension surrounding them. "Son...? Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. Sure the boy was freakishly powerful, proven by the fact he ripped a car door off of the  _fucking car_ , but that didn't mean he had done it on purpose. The man had seen a lot of controversy about people with 'superpowers' on T.V. and while not a big fan of them, he wouldn't hate on a kid that looked like he had committed a crime and was hating himself for it. He looked like he was barely in high school to begin with, but there was something startlingly familiar about him the longer he looked. Like there was an itch in the back of his head that he just couldn't scratch even though his mind was saying that he saw him somewhere before.

 

"Yes. He's fine, just feeling a little under the weather." The older man clutching onto the boy assured a strained expression on his face as he glared at the kid who was clearly trying to fight off tears now. Feeling his hackles rising - because dammit if there was anyone he hated it was people who bullied kids - he stepped forward to put a hand on the boys shoulder (and maybe to try and yank him away from the bruising grip the man had on the kid) " **Stop.** "

 

His hand froze a centimeter away from his destination "Wha-" confused he looked at the man who turned his glare on him before a leg lashed out and smashed into his knee sending him tumbling down with a yell. 

 

Peter flinched, feeling the terror starting to rise again as his figure trembled and tears slipped down his face. He couldn't walk away. He  _needed_ to listen to Kilgrave. He needed to  _stay by him_ -and  _oh my god he wanted to **leave.**_ He wanted to run, and run  _ ~~far away, further than he's ever gone~~_. But he  _couldn't. Why couldn't he?!_  

 

A sob left his lips as he heard the murderous voice of Kilgrave "Lay down and bite your tongue every time I kick you. Let's see how long it takes for you to completely  _bite it off_ _!"_ followed by thumps and the painful whining of someone trying to hold in screams.

 

Clenching his eyes shut to try and stop the flow of tears Peter threw himself in the direction of Kilgrave's voice and wrapped his arms around the bigger man and tried to pull him away. "Please! Please _stop! I'll do anything, I swear_ -I'll do anyth-" his words cut off as a sob ripped out of his throat again. He slid down until he was clutching at the elders legs while trying to stifle the sobs and panicked breaths coming out of him. This was all  _his fault!_ If he hadn't tried to  _disobey him_ then this wouldn't have happened.

 

Tears and snot started to drip down his face when he heard the pained moans and gurgling that the man -  _and what the fuck he still couldn't bear to look at him, because if he did he was gonna ~~die and kill himself because the guilt was getting too much~~ - _ gave out. Feeling Kilgrave stop, Peter brought both hands to his face to muffle the sobs tearing out his throat and at the same time suffocating himself because  _he couldn't breathe god dammit and he needed to **calm down.**_

 

Feeling himself slowly relaxing and turning sluggish from exhaustion he didn't notice Kilgrave kneeling down and speaking to him until he looked up. Seeing the older mans lips move, yet not hearing anything yet, Peter felt his heart start to slow down as the pounding also started to go away. Eyes still blurry, his hearing slowly returned as he heard Kilgrave "... _calm down._ You're  _fine. No one is going to **hurt you.**_ Just breathe. It's going to be  _ **alright.**_ " a sense of relief suddenly filled Peter at the words, he closed his eyes again not seeing the glint of insanity ~~ _pleasure_~~ that appeared in Kilgrave's eyes as he gazed down a  _ ~~smile~~_ curving his lips at the sight of Peter clutching him like a life-line.

 

He  ** _really_** liked the sight of Peter clutching him, it painted a picture of  _devotion_ and  _love_ , one that he had been robbed of for a long time. 

 

 _Yes. He really did like the picture Peter painted._ He thought eyes half-lidded and hooded with desire as something awoke in him. Leaning down he closed his eyes and brushed his nose against Peter's hair before going lower to his ear and whispering.

 

"Go to sleep now  _darling._ I'll take  _very good care of you, don't you worry._ "

 

A pause...

 

"We'll revisit your  ** _claim_** of doing  _anything **I want**_ at a later date." 


	3. The parents are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Reference to past abuse and rape, and also small scenes of rape towards the ending.
> 
> May and Ben are introduced into the fold, some flashbacks and badass momma bear mode happens in the middle of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here, I give you the third chapter of this immoral story with apologies for the long wait period. Lately school has been such a pain and I've had to re-write multiple scenes (all different mind you) because I either lose it or something else happens. This chapter would've come out sooner but I'm kinda going through a rough time with my family, but the good thing is that writing (even though this scene is very...repulsive in the beginning and end) keeps me distracted so hopefully I'll be updating more often when finals are finished.

"Nghh...!"

 

"Ha..Ah-ghh!"

 

It was storming. Drops of water pounding against the building, thunder and lightning crashing in the night sky – lighting upon the figures writhing on the bed – and blocking out all noise except for the storm raging outside.

 

"No-! Ahh...u-ughh!"

 

...along with the cries of pain and despair.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been three days. Three whole days of silence. There was no usual sounds of a person stumbling and bumping into things in the early days of the morning, no slamming doors – accompanied by a softly whispered apology (because god knows how soft Peter is that he would _apologize_ to inanimate objects if he felt like he wronged it) –  or excited voice yelling about heading off to school _and_ to _have a nice day Uncle Ben! Aunt May!_

 

There was nothing.

 

The apartment, while relatively small, had lost its warmth. The general light atmosphere in the homey place had disappeared only to be replaced by a solemn air. The colors that used to pop out in the daylight looked bleak in comparison. And to May that was all she needed to know that Peter was the light. The reason this small apartment (filled with so many _memories_ a voice in her head whispered) always seemed bright and lively - despite all the tears of frustration whenever a bill would appear or the times where they would only eat soup for _days_ \- was because of Peter. His overall happiness and positive way of thinking had shined a light through the darkness that would surround their little family whenever something bad happened.

 

When the police came after May's frantic calling to Peters phone had gone nowhere, she couldn't help but notice how similar the situation was to that _incident_ from years ago. Yet, instead of police coming to arrest they were coming to help find her boy.

 

Feeling a light touch appear on her hand May jerked away and whipped her head around only to see her husband giving her a worried look, arm still hovering over the spot her hand used to be.

 

"Honey you need to rest."

 

"No." her head was already shaking before she even uttered the one-worded answer. Gaze locking on the front door to the apartment, a desperate hope shining within, she couldn't help the shaking of her hands as she gripped them together tightly. It had been like this for hours. Sitting on the couch and watching the door for any signs of Peter - or the cops, because what if they had found clues to where he was taken, and surely he must've been taken. There was no way he would want to run away from home (she refused to believe or even consider the possibility of it).

 

"Please." the haggard tone ripped her gaze away from the door and to her husband. Blinking, May let her eyes trail over the worry lines adorning his brow, the way his eyes were tightened in frustration and stress (and not missing the dark circles laid underneath them) and the frown that seemed to be permanently fixated on his face these past couple days "You need to rest. You're no use to Peter if you were to pass out from exhaustion! When was the last time you ate or even drank a glass of water?"

 

Narrowing her eyes May tried to push down the anger that suddenly swelled up "Do you think I care if I'm exhausted?! Our boy is gone Ben! And the police are doing nothing but gallivanting around like empty-headed _assholes!_ " she snapped.

 

"They're trying their best."

 

"No, they aren't! It’s been three days Ben. Three days of not knowing if Peter is ali-!"

 

.

.

.

 

Clenching her hands, she tried to stifle the sobs that wanted to escape her throat. Feeling the lightest of touches grab her shoulders and the cushion next to her sink down she couldn't help but collapse in her husband’s arms when he pulled her to him. All the fear, anger, and anguish that had been circulating inside of her made her want to scream and cry. She blamed the universe for not giving her family a rest of all the grief they suffered after Peter's parents had died.

 

During Richard and Mary's funeral she had barely recognized Peter. He had looked so small _so_ young in his black suit, his face lined with baby fat solemn and pained. Yet there were no tears, no hysterical denial, just heavy silence. As if a weight had suffocated him and dragged him down to the depths of an ocean. Forever silencing his cries for help at the injustice the world had dealt against his parents and him. It was there where she _swore_ to herself that she would never let Peter experience any pain greater than this ever again...

 

...oh, how she had been such a **liar**.

 

Not even a couple years into living with them when it happened...when **he** came into Peter's life. They had been so _glad_ , her and Ben, not knowing what the consequences would be of Peter gaining his first friend since his parents’ death. It was a sign the counselor had said, a sign that Peter was opening up and ridding himself of the tragedy he experienced at such a young age. Stowing away the sadness and replacing it with the positive emotions that would surely come with the new relation to another person other than his aunt and uncle.

 

They had been so wrong... _so so wrong_.

 

What little light they had seen reappear in his eyes had diminished over the weeks of meeting _him._ And neither of them had noticed! Not until it was too late.

 

Peter had tried to talk to them, but they had been so busy in the following months after the initial meeting of that _monster_. And, as painful as it was to admit it, they had ignored him for they’re own problems.

 

Telling Peter that she was going to schedule more counseling sessions is what had caused him to snap.

 

Blinking back tears, May remembered the frustration ~~fear~~ that had practically _oozed_ off of his small body. The way he seemed to curl into his body as if to protect himself from hidden attacks. It had shocked both Ben and her the way he had reacted, the way that he yelled.

 

_“I don’t want her help!”_

_“Peter you’ve been trying to talk to us about this for weeks. And we’re sorry that we’ve been busy but that’s just the life of an adult kiddo. We can’t afford to have time off when there are important matters that nee–”_  
  


_“No! I just said I don’t want to talk to **her**! Why would I talk to someone that I don’t know? She’s just a stupid stranger that thinks she knows everyth–!” _

_“Peter Benjamin Parker! We do_ not _swear in this house!”_

_“–ing! The only people I wanted to talk too was **you**!”_

.

.

.

 

Afterwards, Peter had withdrawn even more. Avoiding any contact with her and Ben and not talking unless spoken too. Even then he mumbled one-worded answers and escaped as soon as he could to hide away from others. Contacting his teachers at school proved worse as they related Peter showing disturbing behavior when interacting with his peers.

 

May remembered being _furious_ when the administrative had responded to their questions of _why didn’t you tell us what our kid was going through?!,_ by saying that it was a phase that children usually went through. In response to that she had yelled _Bullshit_ and called out the women at the desk by cursing her gigantic mouth that was obviously spewing fake shit and currently gushing about kids being moody and telling her that she _should shut the hell up or May would make something other than words gush out her mouth!–_ aaaand that’s when Ben decided to step in.

 

Calmly directing his furious wife away from the cowering secretary that was currently whimpering, he instead set her sights on the Principal with a small turn, which incited more fury within her.

 

With a smile – that belied the weariness that showed on his face courtesy of the stress lines surrounding his eyes – Ben watched as his beautiful wife raged at the overweight middle-aged man that was sweating bullets and trying to appease the angry parent in front of him.

 

“Mrs. Parker! I–I understand tha-that we were neglectful in managing the kids but-!”

 

“ _Neglectful!?_ You people weren’t _just_ neglectful! You didn’t bother to contact me _or_ my husband when this started!”

 

“When his home room teacher became aware of your nephews…transition into-“

 

“ _Transition!?_ You call _this_ a transition!”

 

After that had followed an hour-long yelling session with Ben only jumping in when it looked like May was going to attack anyone…all in all this visit had been an eye-opener he thought, exhaustion weighing heavily on him as he drove them home. Peter had been quiet the entire time they had shown up to get him from school, only looking surprised when they had turned towards the office instead of leaving. Now his face was blank as he avoided the worried ~~sad~~ gaze that May was giving him through the rear-view mirror. She had tried to talk the first five minutes they had entered the car, but it had drifted into awkward silence when Peter had refused to speak more than one word.

 

Quietly sighing, Ben looked at Peter through the mirror seeing the little furrow that had formed between his eyebrows, a look of concentration on his face as he focused on his hands that were tightly clenching together. Feeling a burst of regret when he saw that look on his **_sons_** face – and yes Peter is his _son_ , has been since they took him in after his brother and sister-in-law died. He silently promised to himself that he would listen to him from now on, and nothing would stop him from righting all the wrongs he did to his boy.

 

.

.

.

 

"What if we can't find _him_?" 

 

Pushing away the memory, May looked up at her husband trying to hide the desperation shining in her eyes - and failing spectacularly as her voice decided to betray her by cracking on the last word. 

 

Looking down at his lap and away from his wife's heartbreaking gaze, Ben took a deep ~~shuddering~~ breath before letting it out in a big sigh that made him slump.

 

"I-I don't know."

 

* * *

 

 

Crying out, Peter clenched his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. Everything felt **hot**. His face was burning, his body was burning, anything that touched him  **burned**. 

 

Except for the body on top of him. 

 

Jerking up the bed at a particularly hard thrust ( _fuckingshit!_ ) Peter moaned, hearing an answering groan rumble against the hollow of his left collarbone. Biting his bottom lip to stop the sounds tearing out of his throat he swallowed the taste of copper, feeling  _burning_ trails of tears drip down the side of his face and onto the pillow below him. 

 

It fucking hurt. 

 

"Look at me."

 

Feeling the command set in Peter's eyes forced itself open to gaze at the **monster** holding him down - something he didn't need to do as the first thing he had stated was that Peter not fight against him in any way and to _lie down and just accept it darling_.  

 

That command would've been the worst if he also hadn't added the; _every touch, every kiss, **everything** I give you will be pleasurable_ bit.

 

...the broken pieces of his soul - that cracked with every new _demand_ that monster made him do - shattered even more, it that was even possible.  Jolting in pain ~~andignoringthehighneedymoanthatcameoutofhistraitorousmouth~~ and pleasure Peter clawed at the bed sheets when Killgrave bent down and bit his neck. Pulling back, after a full minute of sucking and little nips, Killgrave gave him a small smirk before shifting his hips closer.

 

" _There_ you are love. For a minute, I thought you were lost somewhere up in your head. Jessie used to do the exact same thing." with a grunt he pulled out his cock until only the tip was left inside, before slamming back in with a brutal thrust that caused stars to burst across Peter's vision when the head brushed the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside. A sob ripped out of his throat as he tried to push into ** ~~ _away_~~** ~~~~from his captor. "And I sure _loved_ when our little games turned into who can make the best expressions in bed. She wasn't much of a crier, but she would always look so...broken."

 

Feeling a possessive hand settle on his throat - right over the bite mark Killgrave had graced him with. Peter tried not to shiver at the squeeze, along with the imprint of teeth on his right shoulder.

 

"And lucky for me. _You_ look both."

 

 

 


End file.
